The Planet I Live On
by MysterySmiles
Summary: I was just an ordinary Pokémon Coordinator until that fateful day. That day my life drastically changed, I had to get used to my new life style. It was tough, but I somehow managed. I travelled to many new places and saw numerous new faces. You're probably wondering what happened to me right now, so I'll tell you the story.
1. How it all started

Hello everyone! I'm Mysterysmiles, but my real name is Nancy. Just call me anything you like. This story is going to be mostly in May'a POV or third person, but I will occasionally do someone else's. If you want me to do a certain person, just tell me in the reviews.

Thank you! :)

The main pairings are:

May x Drew

Leaf x Gary

I do not own Pokémon! :)

* * *

May

I'm a brunette with sapphire eyes. My name is May and for the past one and a half years, I've been living on a planet. Many of you may think that was very obvious, but the thing is, I'm not living on Earth. No, the planet I'm currently on is called Votheo. The question that may be in your head right now is, why. Why am I living in this place called Votheo. Well, let me tell you the story. I'll tell you how my life has been from when I was transported here in the past till right at this moment in the present. It started like this...

* * *

I was joyfully walking with my travelling companions, but I consider them my best friends. Our group consisted of me, the only girl, and three boys. One of them is my little brother. We, like many other siblings fight, but only occasionally. My brother has very dark brown hair, almost black and owns two cute brown eyes. His name is Max and he's not a trainer yet. After all he is only nine years old and you must be at least ten.

My friend Ash is a very kind and compassionate pokémon trainer. He has raven coloured hair and black eyes. His Pokémon partner is an adorable little Pikachu. My other friend is Brock. He is also a brunet and I don't know what coloured eyes he has. He always has them closed, maybe he has magical powers or something. I know it's a silly thought, but how else would he be able to see and not bump into any thing?

We, like everyday, were journeying to different cities or towns for my Pokémon contests and Ash's gym battles. Ash was an excellent trainer and it's because of his help that I am able to perform. Anyway, like I was saying before we were travelling. Right now, we're in the Johto Region. We're heading to Mt. Silver because Ash wanted to challenge a guy that goes by the name of Red. I wonder if he's strong.

We climbed up the mountain which took us about a day. When we arrived at the top there was no one there. That's strange. The guys and I searched around the peak for a while. Nothing.

All of a sudden there was a big bright flash of light. I then could feel myself falling! Well, that was bad. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard my friends scream too. I shut my eyes awaiting the pain that would come when I contacted the ground, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see that I was falling into the light. When I past it, I was again falling to the ground. I braced myself for the painful impact. As expected I hit the hard ground. I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked a female voice. I couldn't see the girl because I was barely awake. I tried to reply but it was no use. My vision was becoming very blurry. I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

* * *

Ugh, where am I? I only just woke up to find that I was inside a cave. What? How did I get here?

"Oh, you're awake," it was that voice again. I looked at the person sitting in front of me. The girl was extremely beautiful. She had long waist length brown hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"Hello?" That was all I could say.

"My name is Leaf and I'm a Pokémon trainer, but you probably don't know what that is." She said cheerfully, grinning at me. I smiled back.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You mean you know what a Pokémon trainer is?"

"Yes, I'm a Pokémon coordinator."

"Thank goodness, I'm not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"You see we are not on Earth, we're on another planet called Votheo in a different galaxy."

"What!"

"I know, I've been trying to find a way back for the last month. I was travelling around asking everyone, but they all thought I was crazy."

I couldn't just sit here and accept the fact that I may not be able to get back home. What about my parents, my friends, Ash, Brock and Max. Wait a minute, where are they?

"Where are my friends?" I asked the Leaf.

"If they were teleported here too then they're most likely in a completely different location."

I sighed. What am I going to do? Then I had an idea.

"Leaf, can I join you on your quest to get home?"

"Sure, why not? We're both in the same boat. We'll leave in about an hour."

"Okay." I was determined to get home. We talked and ate berries, learning more about each other.

* * *

"Let's go May."

"Okay!" We set off on our journey to get home. We walked for ages and my feet were killing me! I looked over at Leaf. She was slightly panting.

"Let's stop for a little bit Leaf, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm pooped!" Lucky for us the was there was a beach nearby where we could relax. Leaf and I both wanted to go for a swim in the ocean. I pulled out my newest swim suit from my bag. It was a two piece that was red with white polka dots. Leaf also had on a two piece and it was green with white stripes. After we changed behind a giant rock, we ran as fast as we could into the big blue ocean. We played in the salty water all afternoon, splashing each other and having a great time. I then saw something or rather someone floating in the water. I quickly swam over to the figure. I pulled the person out of the water.

It was a boy and I must admit he was quite attractive. He had black hair and ruby red eyes. I checked for a pulse and he had none. You know what that means, CPR. Oh no. Let's get this over with.


	2. Brendan

Hello! :)

I've noticed that many people do introduction at the beginning, where the characters in the story talk. Should I do that too or not?

I hope you enjoy! ;)

I do not own Pokémon!

* * *

I tilted his head back and pinched his nose. I blew two full breaths into his mouth. I then placed both my hand on his chest and pushed down firmly and smoothly multiple times. I repeated this until he became conscious again.

"Ugh!" He groggily sat up with me helping him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, helping him stay balanced.

"Yes, I'm okay miss. Thank you very much for your help."

"No problem."

"May! What's going on?" Leaf came running up to us. I looked at her.

"This guy was drowning, so I had to help him."

"Oh, well that was nice of you." She grinned at me with excitement in her eyes. I wonder why.

"Anyway, my name is May and this is Leaf. It's very nice to meet you." I introduced the both of us to the stranger in my arms.

"I'm Brendan. By the way, what were you doing to me?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

"You kissed me and it actually saved my life."

"Um, it was CPR."

"CP what?"

"You don't know what CPR is?" Leaf and I looked at each other in shock.

"Well, yeah. I've never heard of anyone saving some else's life with a kiss before. Usually you just give a proportion of your magic energy to the person."

"Magic energy?" Leaf asked confused. I don't blame her, I'm just as confused. However, if Leaf has been here for a month already then how come she doesn't know.

"Everyone has magic energy!"

"Um, we don't." I simply replied.

"What! You liars! Telling me you have no magic energy. What's next? You're aliens!" He accused. Leaf and I looked at each other. Brendan you don't know how right you are.

"Anyways, take care of yourself. We'll be going now," I said to him.

"Wait! I'm kinda lost, can I come with you?"

"What do you think Leaf?" Leaf grabbed my arm and pulled me about twenty metres away from Brendan. We squatted down and started talking.

"Are you forgetting that we're aliens from another planet?"

"Well, we can't just leave him here alone."

"I guess you're right, but once we get him home, he leaves."

"Okay, by the way how come you didn't know about magic energy after spending about a month here?"

"No one has ever used magic in front of me before or even talked about it." After the magic conversation, we walked back over to Brendan.

"You can come with us," I told him. He jumped in excitement.

"Hooray!"

"So where do you live?" Leaf asked.

"That's an easy question. I live in...in...I don't know." He said. He doesn't know where he lives!

"Maybe you bumped your head or something," I suggested as he ducked his head in shame.

"We're travelling around the world!" Leaf exclaimed cheerfully.

"That's right, so we'll just drop you off at wherever you live. You'll probably be able to recognise the place." I comforted Brendan.

"Okay!" He grinned. That was a quick change of mood. Leaf, Brendan and I needed to get changed. Brendan had to get out of his soaking wet cloths. He changed first behind the rock from before and then we girls changed.

When nightfall came, Brendan made a small fire for light. I didn't want to use my Pokémon because Brendan was here. Leaf's leftover berries was all we had to eat. We chatted and got to know each other, kinda like when I met Leaf. It was nice. Eventually we fell a sleep, well Brendan and Leaf did. I couldn't get to sleep because of Brendan's loud snoring. How could Leaf sleep through this?

I sighed and look towards the ocean. I listened to the calming ocean waters. I wonder where Max and the others are. Even though I truly believe that I will see them once again, I can't help but feel insecure. It's like I know that something's gonna happen. Weird right?

I shut my eyes and forced myself to sleep. Listening to the soothing ocean instead of Brendan helped a little bit too.

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes and sat up tiredly. I yawned.

"It's about time you woke up." Leaf smiled at me. I stood up and stretched.

"Whatever Leaf."

"Can you wake up Brendan for me please?"

"Sure." I slowly crawled over to our new friend. I shook his shoulder. He made no movements so I shook him again. "Wake up, Brendan."

He still wouldn't open his eyes. Instead he pulled me on top of him and hugged me, tight. I could hardly breath.

"Bre...e...n...dan," I tried to say, but he only hugged me tighter.

"Yummy food!" He exclaimed. The next thing he did surprised me, a lot. He pulled me even closer and kissed my lips. "Mmm, strawberries," I her him murmur. He was tasting the thin layer of lip gloss I had on. I could hear Leaf giggling like crazy behind me. I'm gonna kill her later.

I tried to prise Brendan's arms off me, but it was no use. He just kept on tasting my lips. Did they really taste that good? After about another minute of awkward kissing, he finally woke up. He opened his eyes and loosened his grip on me.

"Was that you May? You taste just like strawberries!" He asked with his arms still around me. I was panting, trying to inhale as much oxygen as possible. I then collapsed on Brendan. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, just peachy," I answered, still panting.

"So does this mean we're dating now? I mean we have kissed twice already and the first saved my life, so that must mean we're meant for each other." He asked me. What do I do? I've never been asked out.

"Well um," I tried to say something, but I was speechless. Luckily Leaf came to my rescue...almost.

"Let's go guys, no breakfast today."

"What!" Brendan and I yelled simultaneously.

"There's no food left, sorry." Brendan and I sulked. I got off Brendan and we started running up to Leaf, who had already begun walking.

After approximately one and a half hours, we were drained of all our energy due to the fact that we haven't had any breakfast yet. How sad.

"Let's rest for a while! I can't go on anymore without food!" Brendan complained. I sighed. I don't think I can either.

"Why are you people so loud and annoying?" An anonymous voice asked. I looked in the direction it was coming from. There were two boys standing in front of me. One was a brunet with dark chocolate eyes and the other one had green hair and emerald eyes. The green haired boy was pretty cute, but I was never going to say that out loud.

"Who are you?" Brendan asked the pair. They both smirked.

"Well, if you must know, I'm Drew and this is Gary." The green haired one answered pointing at himself and then his friend. Both of the boys smirks grew even bigger and they stuck their chests out proudly. They seem a bit arrogant to me.

"Be amazed. You have just met the great Gary Oak and Drew Hayden." The brunet said, standing proud and tall. Gosh, I don't like them already.

* * *

There you go! :)

Hope you enjoyed it! See ya next time!

Bye! XD


End file.
